


Heart's Desire

by Minutia_R



Series: Heart's Desire [1]
Category: Disney - Fandom, The Little Mermaid/The Princess and the Frog
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/"><b>disney_kink</b></a>:  Ariel lives in the waters around New Orleans and has seen Tiana come and visit the old sugar mill time and time again. Close enough to the TLM plot where Ariel makes a deal and gets legs and loses her voice, but this time it's because she wants to meet Tiana so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

Just another dumb tourist – that's what Tiana thought, when she saw the red-headed girl on the pier by the old sugar mill. You couldn't walk the streets on a Saturday without tripping over them. Got drunk, wandered into the wrong part of town, robbed, raped, beat up, woke up the next morning – if they were lucky – bleary and lost. This one wasn't wearing anything but a pair of shells on her chest. Tiana wrenched her eyes away from the slim waist, the soft curve of belly – "Hey," she said. "You look like you could use some help."

The crazy girl just grinned and bobbed her head up and down. It was the most amazing smile – Tiana couldn't help but smile back, even though there was nothing to smile about. At least the smile and the wide green eyes kept Tiana's own eyes from drifting down again. "Here," said Tiana, slipping out of her coat, but it was like the crazy girl didn't know what a coat was, and Tiana had to help her into it. Standing too close, fumbling with the buttons, breathing in the girl's strange, salty, wild scent, Tiana had a dizzy vision of burying her face in all that red hair, running her tongue along that long pale neck. She swallowed and forced herself to focus. "Let's get you home," she said. "Where are you staying?"

The crazy girl shook her head. "Can't you talk?" Tiana asked, and when the crazy girl shook her head again, Tiana said more softly, "Don't you have anywhere to go?"

And that was how, against all her better judgment, Tiana ended up bringing the crazy white girl home and dumping her unceremoniously on her mother before running off to work. Usually, the only thing that made work bearable was dreaming of her restaurant. But today, she couldn't get further than planning the appetizer menu without visions of the crazy girl intruding. Small handfuls of breast, large handfuls of ass, masses of impossibly long, thick red hair – Tiana had never gotten better tips, either. "I like to see service with a smile," one customer told her as he handed her a five and walked out the door.

Sebastian had been right – everyone in the human world did seem to work a lot. Tiana's mother didn't have time to do more than give Ariel something to eat that was airy and sweet and didn't taste a thing like kelp, before she went to work and left Ariel alone in the house. Ariel didn't mind. The small house was full of more human things than she'd collected in fifteen years. There were lots of those sticks with pointy bits at the end, and pictures in hard frames, and clothes – she ran her hands over the soft fabric of the dress Tiana's mother had given her to wear. Clothes were strange. Ariel was curious to see what Tiana looked like out of hers.

Tiana – Tiana was fascinating. With her slim brown legs, and her quick clever movements, but mostly the way she would sometimes sit by the pier and look out over the water. Ariel could tell she wasn't really looking at the water, but at something that wasn't there, but would be someday. Something bigger, something more. Ariel saw the look on her own face often enough in the reflecting pools at home. That was when she had finally decided to defy her father, strike a bargain with the Sea Witch. It had cost her voice, but what good was singing in a net?

Ariel looked up guiltily from examining Tiana's jars full of powders and flakes – some of them made her sneeze – when she heard the door slam. Tiana was collapsed in a – thing for sitting in – her head tilted back, her legs stretched out in front of her. "Crazy girl," she announced, "I don't know what you're doing, and I'm too tired to care." Then she kicked off her shoes.

It was the first time Ariel had seen Tiana's feet. Oh, she had seen her own, when she got them, but that wasn't the same. Tiana had beautiful feet, graceful and slim, with long curling toes whose nails shone like mother-of-pearl. Ariel wanted to touch them, so she did, sitting on the floor by Tiana and running her hands over the rounded knuckles, the hard spots on the heels and the outside of the big toes, stroking the surprisingly soft parts underneath. Tiana's toes wriggled. "Oh," she said, with a happy sigh, "that's real good."

Thus encouraged, Ariel moved her hands to Tiana's legs, delighted by the soft hairs she found there. She peeled back Tiana's skirt, curious to see more, and Tiana gasped. "Crazy girl--" she said. Ariel looked up to see if Tiana was angry. But she didn't look angry. Her eyes were wide and bright and her breath was coming fast and Ariel decided she liked it very much when Tiana looked like that. She moved her hands further up, petting and stroking, to find what she would find.

What she found was that Tiana was wearing more clothes, up there between her legs. Humans were so strange! But by this point Tiana was just as eager to help Ariel get them off. Underneath was more fur, a surprising amount of it, dark and springy, and folds and folds of skin. Ariel thought of humans as being dry all over, but this part of Tiana was not dry. It smelled very interesting. Ariel wondered how it would taste, so she tasted it. It was not a bit like kelp, either. Tiana jerked and moaned, and Ariel licked again, experimentally. Tiana grabbed a handful of Ariel's hair, which hurt a bit, but Ariel decided she liked that, too.

There were a few more minutes of tasty and exhilarating experimentation, during the course of which Ariel determined just where she should lick to make Tiana produce those helpless mewing sounds, versus what would make her thrust herself, groaning, into Ariel's face. Then Tiana shuddered, and went limp, and drew her skirt down again. "That was . . . not bad," she panted. "You've got enthusiasm. But nothing can take the place of a lot of dedicated practice. Come with me," she grinned, "and I'll show you how it's done."

And that was how Ariel found herself stretched out on Tiana's bed, pale legs tangled with dark legs, Tiana's fingers in Ariel's new – thing – while Tiana's thumb rubbed circles around Ariels new – place that felt really good when you stroked it. Tiana's other hand was tangled in Ariel's hair, while she roved with tongue and teeth over Ariel's neck and throat. Ariel bucked against Tiana's hand, and her lips formed the words _moremoremoremoremore_ , until even that was gone, and there was nothing but a silent scream of pleasure that seemed to last for a very long time.

Tiana turned over lazily and brushed the hair off Ariel's face. "Crazy girl," she said, "I don't know who you are, or where you come from, but I think I love you." And she brought her lips down onto Ariel's, once, briefly.

A low purr started in the back of Ariel's throat. That was right, the Sea Witch had said a kiss would bring back her voice, hadn't she? Ariel had so much to ask Tiana, so much to tell her . . . soon. Tomorrow. For now, Ariel just wanted to sleep in her lover's arms.

 _If you want a table at Tiana's Place on a Friday night, you have to book it at least two months ahead. Even so, the crowd of people without reservations spills onto the street behind, waiting, hopeful . . . Inside, the diners make their way through plates of breaded oysters, bowls of gumbo, crawfish etouffe over rice, golden beignets covered in powdered sugar. It's the best food in New Orleans, but the air is still electric with anticipation. At nine o'clock a jazz combo comes onto the stage, the horns begin to play, and you can feel the bass in your feet. Then the singer appears: hints of long pale legs beneath pink silk, wide green eyes, waves of red hair past her waist. The chef slips out of the kitchen to listen. She sees the faces turned raptly to the singer, knows they've forgotten the food she's worked all day to create, and feels a brief pang of jealousy. But the last thing she thinks, before she too is carried away by the music, is:_ Tonight _I_ will have her in my bed, incoherent with desire, too far gone for song or even speech.


End file.
